deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toph Beifong vs. Terra
Toph Beifong vs. Terra is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by WarpStar930, featuring Toph Beifong from Avatar, and Terra from Teen Titans Description The Last Airbender vs Teen Titans! It's a battle of the earth, again... More accurate? Yes. Interlude Wiz: When you think of earthly combatants you think of these two. Boomstick: Or Gaara... Freaking blind chick... Wiz: Ugh... Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit Boomstick: Or Terra, Slade's apprentice and former member of the Teen Titans. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Terra Wiz: On January 24th of 2004, fans of the popular show Teen Titans were introduce to this new face. Princess Tara Markov, or you may know her by Terra. Boomstick: When she first appeared she laid waste to a giant fucking Scorpion, by dropping a huge column of earth down on top of it. After doing so she joined the Teen Titans and became an accepted Member. Wiz: Accepted by all... Except for Raven. (Shows Clip of Terra and Beast Boy on a date) Boomstick: Yeah.... She'd be all like, HEY Lay off my idiotic green boyfriend! Wiz: Yeahhh.... Anyway Terra, as her name suggests has the ability to manipulate the Earth in almost any conceivable way. In fact her abilities are so strong she can create Fissures and Earthquakes and cause Minor Volcanic eruptions. Boomstick: She's adept in control over things like Mud, Dirt, Sand, Stone, Brick, Concrete, Crystals and Gems. And the list isn't even done yet! Wiz: One of her most useful defensive mechanisms is using the ground to form walls and defend herself from oncoming attacks. Speaking of walls she seems to be able to alter the Earth to create things like giant fists, living golems of stone. Boomstick: She also has Earth Empowerment, allowing her to strengthen the earth to be harder or softer. Heh heh... Wiz: Even though Terra has been seen to be able to throw chunks of stone the size of Mountains and Islands she is not perfect in her control. The more she uses her powers the more physical exertion she uses and it can cause her to go into the most homicidal state seen in a kids show. Boomstick: After betraying the titans Terra turned to previous Death Battle combatant Slade Wilson and was trained under him, making her much better at physical combat. And as a Meta-Human she also possesses better durability, able to take blows to the face and anywhere else and continue a fight. Wiz: One of her preferred styles of fighting is flying around on a hunk of rock the keep blows away from her. It's a little foolproof Boomstick: But she has a couple flaws... Wiz: Terra isn't perfect.' '''She's easily angered when criticism of her abilities is said, causing her to use more of her Geokinesis to finish the foe. The more she uses her Geokinesis powers the less control she has over them, making her sloppy. '''Boomstick: And if she happens to use too much of her power she can even turn into a stone herself. This is shown when she used her powers to stop a volcanic eruption and save the city. Ah cruel cruel Irony!' Wiz: Regardless of the risks Terra is remarkably tough. She managed to take down the Teen Titans on her own. Even Raven couldn't stop her and she somehow knocked Starfire off a cliff when she could fly? Boomstick: Terra is really HARD-core ''' Wiz: ... '''Boomstick: I'm clever! *Electric Whir, then *PUNCH* Boomstick: OW! Toph Beifong Wiz: In Earth Kingdom society, there lived a wealthy family know as the Beifongs. They had everything they needed and a beautiful young daughter, who they were hoping would one day become a respected member of Society... but... Boomstick: See as soon as she popped out her parents discovered her faded whites. You guessed it, Toph's completely blind. Her parents stubbornly pampered and cawdled her like she was a defenseless baby. ''' Wiz: But disabilities aside, Toph is one of the strongest Earth Benders in existence. Yes, do NOT let the blindness fool you. Anyways, Toph became irritated with her parents over protectiveness and ran away from home, eventually running into a cave and becoming lost. '''Boomstick: But don't worry! She happened to be rescued by gigantic... Badger.... Moles.... Wiz what are those things? Wiz: They appear to be badgers, as well as they are Moles. Boomstick: *Sigh* Anyways, since they originally created it, they decided to teach Toph the ways of Earth Bending. Wiz: As an Earth Bender, Toph has the ability to manipulate earthly things such as Mud, Stone and Sand. She can throw these in almost any way she chooses and can even harden Sand to be as strong as Stone and Stone to be hard as steel. Boomstick: As she's an Earth Bending prodigy, she can use stone so well that she can mold it into any shape she wants it to be, then hurl that mother fucker at anything that moves! ''' Wiz: Speaking of which, let's head back to that blindness thing. Toph was rescued by Badger Moles who are also blind, which is actually one of the reasons they took a liking to her. Don't ask how they knew. They didn't only teach her Earth Bending, they taught her how to see! '''Boomstick: Her new way of seeing is called, the Seismic Sense. Using this ability she sense anything or anyone, almost anywhere, wherever there is Earth. Wherever there is Earth, she can see the objects or people. She's so good at this, she can see the earth even if it isn't connected with the ground. Wiz: As an Earth Bender, she requires a certain amount of Precision and Technique to utilize this. As a result she's an adept acrobatic, while also being good at standing her ground and holding up a defensive position. Her Earth Bending skills allow her to influence other Earthy attacks and keep them off her. Boomstick: She's defeated hundreds of soldiers single handedly, held up a building the size of a castle and won the Earth Rumble 4 tournament multiple times and dueled King Bumi to a standstill. And that guy managed to conquer an entire hostile city by himself. Wiz: But her greatest achievement is the discovery of the thought to be impossible technique, Metal Bending. Using this ability she can manipulate the earthy composition inside of it. She can use it to wear a suit of armor and harden it to trap her foes. Boomstick: She even created a Metal Bending Police Force and taught a bunch of other people how to use it and in her old age she had seismic sense strong enough to sense people across the planet! Damn! Wiz: All who are on her list had better fear the name, The Blind Bandit. Toph: I am the greatest Earth Bender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it! Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: But first! we have to thank Aravy2002 for offering to help! We hope you're personal problems are overcome and you can go back to writing as possible! But right now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 The day was calm, not a cloud in the sky and every sign seemed to point to this day being the most peaceful day of the year! But suddenly just outside the cities limits loud crashes and dust clouds were flying around. We jump over there to see Terra, '''the former Titan, wearing her usual garb, using her Geokinesis to defeat a group of thieves who had jumped her. “Now don’t mess with me again!” She yelled when the thieves had been dealt with and trapped in earthy prisons. As she turned to walk away she heard her earth prison crumble behind her and she whirled around. The thieves were getting away! She raised her arms to trap them again, but then, “You call THAT Earth Bending?” Terra turned her sights next to the ruins of her earth prison to see a girl a little younger than her examining a piece of the prison. She had a weird green tunic on and had a bundle of black hair tied up in a giant bun that was larger than her head! This girl happened to be none other than '''Toph Beifong, The Blind Bandit. “Where’s your form? Where’s the symmetry!?” Toph said while flailing her arms in the air in disgust. Terra noticed Toph’s faded whites. “Wait you’re blind? Then how could you-“ “I guess I’m just special I guess. Now answer my question. Why would you insult Earth Kingdom with your awful skill?” Toph taunted “Awful Skill?!” Terra screamed back. Her hands glowing, she lifted herself up on a block of stone and stared down Toph. “Oh please, YOU wanna fight me? Ha ha! This’ll be easier than dealing with that Sand-Wearing idiot!” FIGHT!! Terra lifts up two boulders on either side of Toph and tries to crush her between them, but Toph rolls out of the way and pulls out a spike of earth from the ground and throws it up at Terra, who gasps and only barely pulls the earth she was standing on out of the way. “So you control the Earth too?” Terra interrogated. “Yes, and much better than you too!” Toph shot back with a cocky smirk. Toph held up her hands and tossed more boulders at Terra who instinctively summoned up some walls to block the oncoming attack. Toph took advantage of her lack of sight and touched her hand to the walls, changing the density to a sandy mixture and launching it up into Terra's eyes but Terra pulled her stone she was floating on back to avoid the attack. Terra retaliates by lifting up a house sized chunk of rock and chucking it at Toph to try to crush her. Toph retaliates by lifting up a group of stone pillars to hold it up long enough to avoid being crushed. She then rolls out from underneath the rock and the pillars finally gave away. Terra figured she had won so she huffed and started walking away on foot but she felt a tremor in the earth and she was punched in the gut by a slab of stone, sending her into the air. "Really girl? I've seen better Earth Bending. You've just got no class..." Toph told her with a condescending smirk. Terra caught herself on a chuck of rock and threw multiple rocks at Toph who caught a couple of rocks but still got hit in some places and was knocked to the ground. Terra sees this as a way to retaliate and uses the earth to grab Toph up in a giant fist. Toph quickly turns the hand to dust, before hardening it at tossing it back at Terra, who managed to dodge again. Meanwhile what they didn't know is that the ground was starting to become unstable, and smoke started rising up from deep under then earth... *Back up on the surface* "WEAK!" Toph taunted as she jumped away from an oncoming boulder. "Come on show some skill!" She continued to taunt as Terra got more and more pissed. Terra decided to switch strategies. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID-" Several earthy figures jumped from the earth and try to crowd around Toph but she laughs and ducks under some strikes, Turning some of them to dust but one kicks her and she goes flying. "Gah! Still awful!" Toph yelled. Terra finally got so pissed she picked up a larger chunk of stone with all her focus and prepares to launch it. But Toph knew this was coming so she picked up a pillar of stone and impales it on her floating rock, breaking it, causing Terra to lose footing and crash to the ground with only spiky rocks to greet her, but she managed to push them out of the way and land with only minor damage. The ground started to spill lava and she decided to use that! She picked up that lava and tossed it toward Toph but to her surprise she pulled up stones last minute to defend herself. Hwo could this girl see what she was doing?! She ran forward to try and beat this girl into a pulp but Toph smirked and pounded Terra with a couple rocks to the face before uppercutting her with a powerful slab of stone. Finally Terra screamed furiously and lifted up the entire side of the mountain to crush Toph. It rose higher and higher until suddenly- "Puh-lease you're just like all the rest." Toph raised herself up on a stone pillar and shoved a hunk of stone right towards Terra who was too busy with the mountain to stop the spiky rock impaling her through the gut. "AAAAHHHHHHhhhh......" "Ha ha! 2 for 2!" Toph yelled KO! Results Boomstick: REALLY?! THE BLIND CHICK WON AGAIN!?!?! Wiz: Calm down there's a logical explanation. Terra's combat prowess is monstrous, shown by her ability to pick up mountain sized chucks of rock. But Terra is rather inexperienced and almost defenseless against someone like Toph. Boomstick: Terra's attacks are way slower the bigger the object is, and unfortunately Toph is in way more control. Wiz: Terra usually flies around on her slab of stone, which makes her open to attacks from Toph because she could always tell where she was. And even if she jumped off the rock Toph could counter with attacks from below. Boomstick: So we're pitting the unpredictable vs the Predictable, the formless vs the Well Trained and the omniscient vs the blind. So I guess you could say Terra, was stoned. Wiz: The winner is Toph Beifong. Again. Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Earth' Themed Death Battles